Désillusion
by PKClarine
Summary: Des choses étranges se produisent autour du village de Bourg Calot. Samuel et son amie d'enfance Clarine vont se retrouver malgré eux embarqués dans une aventure qui les conduira à se questionner sur l'origine de leur monde et des Pokemons.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer : Pokémon, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Sauf mes personnages et lieux originaux)

* * *

**Introduction**

Attention : Cette fic se déroule dans un univers alternatif de Pokemon.

- Les Pokemons ne disent pas leur nom pour s'exprimer.

- Même si tout le monde peut posséder des Pokemons, être dresseur Pokemon est un acte officiel qui nécessite un investissement et n'est pas à la portée de tous. Quant à la capture des Pokemons, elle est strictement règlementée.

Je m'éloigne volontairement de l'univers chatoyant de Pokemon, afin d'illustrer la désillusion.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

PKClarine


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Pokémon, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Sauf mes personnages et lieux originaux)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Samuel**

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levée sur le village de Bourg Calot. L'épaisse brume automnale recouvrait le sol.  
La ferme des Bondi était située un retrait du village aux abords de la route principale. Les enclos des Cotovols jouxtaient la Forêt des Repentis, à laquelle les hululements des Hoothoots et des Noarfangs confiaient à la forêt des sonorités lugubres.

Le réveil Doduo caqueta bruyamment dans la chambre de Samuel. Ce dernier interrompit le vacarme d'un geste encore lourd de sommeil. Machinalement, il s'assit sur le rebord du lui, tentant de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Un feulement doux, puis le son mat d'un trottinement sur le paquet l'extirpèrent de ses rêveries. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, mais il souriait déjà car il savait à qui appartenait ses sons si familiers. Une truffe humide et tiède vint se coller à sa main.  
- "Bonjour Goupix." chuchota-t-il en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

Son regard croisa les prunelles purpurines de son compagnon. Même dans la pénombre, Samuel arrivait à distinguer le brillant de ses yeux. Il tendit la main et laissa traîner ses doigts dans la douce fourrure. Le Pokemon émit un petit grognement de satisfaction lorsque la main se glissa derrière son oreille droite.

Le jeune homme alluma alors sa lampe de chevet, se protégeant les yeux de la lumière agressive. Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitué à la nouvelle luminosité, il observa son Goupix avec émerveillement. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en extraya une brosse à poils doux.  
- "Viens-là que je te fasse une petite beauté."

Le Goupix sauta allègrement sur les genoux du garçon et se lova contre son ventre. Il se laissa aller à la douce caresse de la brosse sur son dos et ferma les yeux de plaisir.

Samuel aussi appréciait ce petit rituel matinal. Cet instant de complicité fit remonter en lui les souvenirs de leur première rencontre.

_" Il pleuvait des cordes et la chaussée était détrempée. Il roulait à vivre allure sur son vélo avec en poche des médicaments de Vertbourgeon pour les Granivols de ses parents. Une bactérie tenace menaçait la santé de l'ensemble des Pokemons de la ferme.  
Dans la précipitation, il ne vit qu'au dernier moment les branchages qui se trouvaient sur le chemin et fit un écart pour les évités. Malheureusement, la pluie rendait la route glissante et il fait sa course dans le ravin. Le choc l'avait un peu sonné; il mit un peu de temps avant de pouvoir s'extirper du trou. La roue avant de son vélo s'était voilée sous l'impact, mais les médicaments étaient intacts, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Le jeune garçon ne se sentait guère vaillant à ce moment précis, mais le souvenir des Pokemons malades et de la tâche qui lui avait été confiée, le poussèrent à reprendre la route. _

_Il progressait lentement car sa cheville lui faisait mal. Il avait du se la tordre en tombant. Il avançait en essayant de guider tant bien que mal son véhicule endommagé, mais régulièrement, sa roue voilée faisait des siennes et son vélo finissait à terre._

_La pluie, le froid et la douleur avait sérieusement entamés ses réserves d'optimismes. Cependant, en apercevant les lumières de la ferme de ses parents, cela lui redonna du baume au cœur. _

_C'est en arrivant devant le portail qu'il remarqua un objet volumineux et clair qui dépassait des broussailles. Il s'approcha et dégagea des branchages un œuf Pokemon à la couleur rosée. La coquille était froide mais il sentait remuer à l'intérieur. Samuel savait depuis son plus jeune âge s'occuper d'œufs Pokemon et celui-ci était en danger. Les mouvements sous la coquille était le signe annonciateur d'une éclosion prochaine, mais pour que le Pokemon survive, il fallait le conserver dans un endroit où la température était maintenue. Il attrapa donc l'œuf et le glissa sous son manteau avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison.  
Son père, en voyant l'œuf, avait gratifié Samuel d'un regard réprobateur, mais l'urgence de la situation ne lui permettait pas de s'occuper de l'affaire sur le moment. Il avait pris les médicaments destinés aux Pokemons de la ferme et entrepris de s'occuper d'eux en priorité. Sa mère, en revanche, prit le temps de s'occuper de lui.  
- "Qu'est ce que tu as là?"  
- "Je l'ai trouvé devant la ferme sur le bas-côté. Il a du tomber là par mégarde." il tenait toujours l'œuf près de lui. "Il faut le tenir au chaud sinon il va mourir."  
- "Je vois. Suis-moi."  
Samuel suivit sa mère en claudiquant. Elle s'arrêta devant la buanderie en lui intimant de l'attendre à la porte. Elle ressortit de là avec une panière remplie de linges et plusieurs grandes serviettes. Elle le conduisit promptement dans sa chambre._

_- "Nous n'avons plus de couveuse de disponible, il va falloir le faire à l'ancienne. Sèche-le et met le dans la panière. Tiens le bien au chaud." Le jeune garçon s'exécuta sans attendre. Sa tâche accomplie, sa mère le félicita puis lança._

_- "A ton tour maintenant. Nous avons bien assez à faire avec les Granivols. Il manquerait plus que tu tombes malade toi aussi." Le reproche était cinglant mais sa mère souriait. "____Je vais aider ton père._ Je m'occuperai de ta cheville à mon retour. En attendant, garde la bien au chaud et ne bouge pas trop, entendu?" il acquiesça. "_Prends soin de ton œuf, nous en reparlerons plus tard._"  


_Et ils en avaient discuté longtemps. L'œuf trouvé n'était pas forcément le bienvenue. A sa couleur, il était certain que ce n'était pas un Pokemon plante. Il n'était pas possible de prévoir quel Pokemon allait éclore et les ressources familiales ne permettraient peut être pas de le prendre en charge. Cependant Samuel n'avait pas baissé les bras et finalement, il avait obtenu l'autorisation de conserver l'œuf, jusqu'à son éclosion tout du moins._

_Il avait pris sa tâche très à cœur et avait veillé sur son nouveau compagnon avec beaucoup d'assiduité. Ses efforts furent récompensés plusieurs jours après. Tandis que le jeune garçon rentrait de l'école, l'œuf se mit à briller. Il avait déjà assisté à la naissance de plusieurs Granivol, mais cet instant magique le fascinait toujours. Lentement, l'œuf se transforma en un Goupix.  
Lorsque la lueur disparut, leurs regards se croisèrent et à ce moment, Samuel su que son Pokemon l'aimait déjà._

_Il du batailler dure avec ses parents pour garder la créature. Mais ce choix fut récompenser à de nombreuses reprises, lorsque Goupix montra son dévouement envers la famille et tout particulièrement envers Samuel. Aujourd'hui, il avait sa place à part entière dans le foyer et dans le cœur de ses résidents."_

La petite séance de pouponnage dura jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre ne s'entrebâille.

- "Il est l'heure Samuel." déclara une voix masculine en provenance du couloir.  
- "J'arrive tout de suite papa!" s'exclama l'adolescent en sursautant.

Le mouvement réflexe eut pour conséquence de réveiller le Pokemon assoupi. Goupix sauta élégamment des genoux de son maître et s'étira copieusement avant de lui faire face à nouveau.

Ce dernier avait déjà enfilé pull et pantalon mais cherchait désespérément l'autre moitié de sa paire de chaussettes. Le renardeau la repéra aisément le vêtement récalcitrant et se glissa rapidement sous le lit pour l'y extraire. Il signala à son maître sa trouvaille par un jappement aiguë.  
- "Ah que ferai-je sans toi?" nargua le garçon. Goupix siffla l'air heureux.

Ils se précipitèrent tous deux dans le couloir et déboulèrent dans la salle à manger. Un bol de gruau fumant l'attendait sur la table et la gamelle de son compagnon était remplie.

Ses parents étaient déjà en train de s'occuper des Pokemons dans la volière. Lui n'aurait pas à s'en soucier avant son retour de l'école.

Samuel était heureux et rien ne pourrait altérer cette alacrité qui l'habitait.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Pokémon, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Sauf mes personnages et lieux originaux)

* * *

Et bien je ne pensais pas être autant absorbée par le boulot au point de ne pouvoir poster ...  
Il était pourtant près depuis un certain temps ce chapitre ... M'enfin, le voici à présent.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Quelques embûches sur le chemin**

Samuel partit en courant de la maison. Les extrémités de son écharpe rouge battaient derrière lui. La fin de saison automnale était très fraîche, et il s'était vêtu en conséquence. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus. Goupix galopait à quelques mètres devant lui. Le chemin passait par une petite portion de forêt. Bien que le soleil avait rosi le ciel, la brume ne s'était pas encore levée et la forêt avait des allures fantomatiques.

Soudainement au détour du chemin, un brame puissant arrêta l'adolescent dans sa course. Du brouillard épais se dégagea plusieurs hautes silhouettes. Les formes se précisant, Samuel reconnut un groupe de Cerfrousses. Leur port altier attestait de leur quasi souveraineté sur les domaines forestiers. Il pouvait en dénombrer une dizaine, dont certains étaient encore dissimulés par la brume. Peut être étaient-ils plus nombreux. Les Cerfrousses ne se déplaçaient qu'en horde.

Fussent-ils nombreux ou pas, il se figea. Le renardeau également. Ces cervidés avaient la réputation d'être plutôt susceptibles et leur capacité à générer des illusions était très dangereuse pour les voyageurs imprudents. Cependant, il était plutôt remarquable d'en trouver d'en cette partie de la forêt, car ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de s'aventurer si près des chemins tracés par les hommes. Quelque chose avait certainement du les pousser hors de leur territoire naturel.

Cependant l'heure n'était pas aux spéculations. Ces Pokemons-là n'avaient pas particulièrement l'air ravis de croiser le jeune homme. L'un d'eux frappa du sabot sur le sol et poussa un cri puissant. Il allait charger.

Samuel réfléchissait à toute allure, Goupix avait beau être un Pokemon de valeur, il ne lui connaissait pas encore d'attaque puissante et il ne pouvait pas certainement pas se battre contre plusieurs adversaires. Il songea que s'il arrivait à les effrayer, ils s'enfuiraient peut être. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres options, alors il tenta. Il se mit à gesticuler et crier de toutes ses forces. Goupix se retourna vers son maître et observa son étrange comportement. Les Cerfrousses firent de même. Cependant, le stratagème n'eut pas l'air de fonctionner bien longtemps. Les cervidés semblaient furieux à présents. Leurs bois se mirent à luire. Samuel compris qu'ils étaient sur le point d'attaquer. Il se retrouva paralysé par la peur. C'est alors qu'il vit Goupix se placer entre lui et le groupe de cerfs.

-"Non Goupix, c'est de la folie, ils sont bien trop nombreux." cria-t-il.

Le renard poussa alors un cri d'une incroyable intensité qui sembla se réverbérer dans toute la forêt. Le groupe de Cerfousses se dispersa, disparaissant à nouveau dans la brume. Le bruit de leurs pas se fondit également dans la rumeur habituelle du labyrinthe végétal.

_Hurlement songea le jeune homme. Il vient d'utiliser l'attaque Hurlement._

Goupix se retournant vers son maître affichait une expression de satisfaction. Samuel, dont l'adrénaline était retombée à un niveau raisonnable, sentait à présent ses jambes trembler sous lui.

Le renardeau pencha la tête et émit un petit jappement furtif en signe de questionnement.

- "Tu es formidable Goupix!" déclara enfin l'adolescent en s'accroupissant. Le Pokemon feu se précipita dans l'étreinte qui s'offrait à lui. "Tu as appris tout seul Hurlement.".

Le garçon caressa une dernière fois la crinière bouclée du renardeau avant de se relever.

Au loin, un klaxon retentit.  
- "Le bus! Je vais être en retard. Dépêchons-nous." Il reprit sa course en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Goupix le rattrapa rapidement. Les arbres s'éclairsemaient, et la route était en vue. Dès qu'il fut à l'intersection, il tourna à droite. Le bus était là. Le brouillard étant moins épais, il remarqua que les feux arrière du véhicule était en position de Warning. Plusieurs élèves étaient à l'extérieur. Il vit également la silhouette plus imposante du chauffeur.  
Il s'arrêta essoufflé parmi les autres élèves, les saluant rapidement quand il croisait leur regard. Tapotant sur l'épaule d'une fille aux cheveux blonds, il demanda entre deux respirations:  
- "Salut Clarine, que se passe-il ?"  
- "Hey Samuel te voilà enfin. J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais. Une chance pour toi que cet arbre soi tombé au milieu de la route. Monsieur Erbert a déjà appelé le garde forestier. Il ne devrait plus tarder, mais on est bon pour avoir un bulletin de retard." l'accusé jeta un regard rapide à l'arbre sur la chaussée, puis reporta son attention sur son amie.  
- "Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de se passer !" déclara-t-il en reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de sa respiration.  
- "Ton réveil n'a pas sonné et tu t'es rendormi ?" plaisanta-t-elle, en affichant un petit sourire moqueur. Ignorant totalement la remarque, le garçon poursuivit.  
- "Je suis tombé nez à nez avec un troupeau de Cerflousses. Sans l'aide de Goupix qui sait ce qui se serait passé. Il a utilisé Hurlement pour les faire fuir." l'intéressé vaquait à sa toilette à ses pieds.  
- "Sérieux ! Il a du cran ! Je suis contente en tout cas qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé."  
Samuel acquiesça, mais n'eut le temps de poursuivre, lorsque la voix du chauffeur s'éleva par dessus le bruit des conversations.  
- "Tout le monde à bords les enfants. Il y a eu un incident à la centrale électrique, le garde forestier a été demandé en renfort sur les lieux. Il ne pourra pas venir avant plusieurs heures." au vue des mines inquiètes des élèves, il s'empressa de rajouter. "On m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait eu que des dégâts matériels. Le courant sera rétablit dans la journée. N'aillez crainte. Nous allons devoir faire demi-tour et retourner au centre ville. La police est avertie. Elle va faire fermer la route après notre passage."  
- "J'ai un Insécateur. Il connaît Tranches. Il pourrait …" commença un élève par la fenêtre du bus.  
- "T'es fou. Tu n'es pas encore titularisé. Si quelque chose se passe mal tu peux dire adieux à ton grade d'apprenti et par la même occasion à ton métier. Laisse plutôt faire les pros, veux-tu?" coupa un autre.  
- "Je vois pas en quoi utiliser Tranches sur ce gros arbre va provoquer des catastrophes." répliqua le premier l'air vexé.  
- "Si c'est l'Insécateur auquel je pense, alors toutes les catastrophes du monde pourraient se produire." nargua quelqu'un d'autre. "Il t'obéit qu'une fois sur huit."  
- "Bon, assez tergiversé les enfants! Tout le monde à bord, ne nous mettons pas plus en retard que nous le sommes déjà avec des idées farfelues." trancha une bonne fois pour toute le chauffeur du bus.  
Quelques murmures d'exaspération accueillirent la remarque.  
Samuel et Clarine suivirent finalement leurs camarades et trouvèrent leur place dans le véhicule. Goupix grimpa sur les genoux du garçon où il s'y lova. Lorsque le ronronnement du moteur indiqua que le départ était imminent, il bailla allègrement avant d'entamer une petite sieste, restant étranger à l'inquiétude de son maître.


End file.
